The word: Goodbye
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Goodbyes are easy. For Pacifica, it's just what it is: Goodbye. Easier said AND done. Well, unless Dipper's involved. Oh, even thinking about the word makes her head ache if it has 'Dipper' in it.


**(Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to the amazing Alex Hirsch! :D)**

* * *

Pacifica didn't know if she liked the word 'Goodbye' or not.

In some cases, the word ' _Goodbye_ ' was just that: Goodbye. For Pacifica, it was easily said AND done. To her, it's like saying "I don't really plan on seeing you any time soon, but if we happen to pass by, then you already know that goodbye was obviously temporary." That is what she thought of 'goodbye's.

In some cases.

But if it was for a certain Dipper Pines, her perspecitve of goodbye would change.

As the summer came close to an end, the Mystery Twins had to go home back in Piedmont. Which meant she wouldn't see them as much around Gravity Falls. Now, just to be clear, she believes she's changed.

No more being mean, stuck-up, rude, etc. to other people. No, she wouldn't be like her ancestors. Yeah, she could just swallow her selfishness and say goodbye but in this situation, being selfish was needed if she didn't want anything to regret.

Saying " _Goodbye_ " to Dipper Pines was both hard and a relief to her.

If she were to say goodbye to him, she would be admitting to herself that she may never see him again. And that's hard. Saying goobye to person who helped her change for the better, fix her broken family history, and show not all Northwests were bad.

It was hard to say "Goodbye" to her first real friend.

And no, she's not saying that Mabel wasn't her friend too, oh, Mabel was like the best friend she always wanted! But she was her second friend, not first, since her twin brother already filled up that space.

If she said 'Goodbye' then it was over. The mystery twins would say their own farewells and she would live in Gravity Falls for the whole year, sadly thinking they would never come back. It was only for the summer, Mabel shrugged as she explained.

In short, Pacifica was afraid to say 'Goobye'.

Bells were her first phobia, she couldn't possibly be afraid of 'goodbye's too! ...actually, it wouldn't be so surprising since Dipper's the one who's showed her things about herself that she didn't even know she had! He's truly a huge impact on her.

Actually, it wouldn't be so hard too if he wasn't so... him. Smart and charming. A huge dork, but she could live with that. Who would ever want to say 'goodbye' to such a thoughtful, brave, smart, caring person like him? No one did, she reminded herself. There was Wendy, Soos, Stan, the other Stan that's name Pacifica didn't know, Candy, Grenda, and many more.

Surely he wouldn't think so much about her when he left.

And that's why it's a relief to say it. If he never comes back, at least she had said 'goobye' properly. No regrets whatsoever. If they never see each other again, at least they had parted away correctly. She would be realistic. The possiblity of them coming back or not was a 50-50% chance. If she said goodbye, she would have taken the other 50% chance. The "just-in-case" act.

It meant she wouldn't make a ball of hope in her heart that made her believe they would come back.

So. Say goodbye or not?

The question was easier said than done. To Pacifica, it was like hearing "Give your heart hope or not?"

* * *

Pacifica stared at the piece of paper that she was about to sign. She wanted to add a small note as well, something short and nice, something that would be remembered, like: "I better see you two dorks soon!"

...

Okay, not that mean, it was just an example.

A simple 'Goodbye' would have been okay, but you already know that doing so would prove to be a challenge for the great Pacifica Northwest. And so, with sigh and a light smile, she signed her name with a pink, stylish pen and drew a heart instead of a dot for her first 'i' in her name.

"You'll carry the heart that has my hope. If you come back, then you already know my goodbye was temporary. If you don't... well, at least I'm not the one who has my hope." She whispered.

* * *

 **(It's short ;-;. Why? I dunno. I'm just not fit for long one-shots, sadly. But if you liked it anyway, favorite and review and tell me what you think! Who knows, maybe I'll do a second one if you do, ;3)**


End file.
